A computer-controlled language training system has been designed and constructed to enhance the objectivity and efficiency of inquiry into the language-relevant behaviors of apes. A chimpanzee, Lana (3 years old), over the course of 10 months' training, has learned to use the system in order to obtain food, drink, music, a movie, a view of outdoors, toys, etc. Also, she has learned to read the word-lexigrams of the special language devised for this project and to name objects. The third year's goals are 1) to sustain training in the acquisition of vocabulary and rules of sentence structure, 2) to teach Lana the names of various colors and shapes, 3) to teach her various dimensions of subjective states, such as sleepy-rested, etc., 4) to teach her the appropriate use of YES and NO, and 5) to develop a method of data analysis which will allow us to trace the rate and course of language acquisition. The possibilities of applying our technology to the benefit of children are under review.